1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to antennas and, in particular, a dual radiating blade antenna.
2. Background of the Invention
Dual element antennas are commercially available. When the two elements are suitably connected, the antenna patterns are typically two independent cardioids with nulls facing in opposite directions. If two independent null-free patterns are desired, the element spacing would have to be reduced, resulting in severe mutual coupling effects.